


Multitasking

by TurtleTotem



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [14]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTotem/pseuds/TurtleTotem
Summary: Charles is capable of thinking about a great many things at once. Scott Summers hates his life.On tumblrhere.





	

In the last few years, this sort of meeting had grown more common – the X-Men and the Brotherhood planning missions together. Scott didn’tlike it, probably never would, but necessity, the enemy of my enemy, etc.

The Professor swept a fingertip across the map of the facility they would be raiding, pointing out defensive weaknesses. “If we send one team north to the—to the asgg d-dlipa—” Everyone stared as he sputtered for a moment, swallowed hard… then continued as if nothing had happened.

He did the same thing a few minutes later, and Scott realized Magneto alone did not appear confused. In fact, he ran a hand through his surprisingly well-styled, helmet-free hair and smiled, looking smug.

The Professor, Scott realized with horror, was _blushing._ Beside him, Jean looked at Scott’s face and tried to stifle a giggle.

“Something wrong, Charles?” Magneto asked smoothly.

The Professor glared at him.

“Too much on your mind, perhaps,” Magneto suggested.

The Professor just smiled, somehow sly and serene at the same time. “I think you’ll find I’m capable of thinking about a great many things at once, Erik. Now, to the south we have the electric fence…” He rubbed absently at the metal control-stick of his wheelchair – and now it was Magneto’s face that turned red. Well… redder, from Scott’s point of view.

Working with the Brotherhood would never be Scott’s favorite thing. But he really, _really_ hated these meetings.


End file.
